


Natasha's a Vampire! Thanks a lot Tony!

by SheistheBlackWidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romanogers Smut Week, Sex, Smut, Steve cant stay away, Tony and his inventions, and turn teammates into bloodsuckers, fury is paused, he's a dork in love, hopeless love, that try to destroy tthe world, vampire natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheistheBlackWidow/pseuds/SheistheBlackWidow
Summary: The one where one of Tony's inventions turns Natasha into a vampire. And Steve can't stay away from his love. And Fury's pissed.





	Natasha's a Vampire! Thanks a lot Tony!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! I waa watching the Justice League (one of the mini series) and got an idea which made me watch Avengers Assemble for more inspiration and so here's my "Blood Feuds" inspired fic!!!!

"I will not let you lock her away!"

"Steve, I know you love her but you have got to understans that that person there is no longer Natasha. She's a vampire who needs to be put down."

He knew they would'nt leave them alone if he continued to argue so he made a play.

"Okay. Fine. But only I get to take care of her. You understand I can't let any of you do it. It has to be me."

"Okay. But you can't let her get to you Steve."

Later that night...

She had been quiet. Too quiet and so he decided to go check on her.

She was sitting on the bench with her head down, a curtain of fiery locks covering her face.

"Nat? Are you awake?" He slowly crept towards her making sure he didn't scare her. Even before she turned scaring her was not a good idea. She'd have you pinned down and desperate for breath before you could say a thing, who knows what she'd do now.

She raised her head, sad eyes stared back at him. She'd been crying.

"I'm sorry Steve. I should have been faster. Now I have to be locked up for everyone's safety." Natasha was worried about what would happen if they weren't able to find a cure. Would they have to kill her? They wouldn't! Would they?

"Nat. It's gonna be okay. I promise. We're gonna find out what to do and you will be fine. I promise you." He went closer and grasped onto the bars desperate to get closer, to touch her and let her know everything would be alright.

"Do you think you could stay with me? In here, I mean? I miss your touch Steve." He knew he shouldn't go but he couldn't help himself. He unlocked the doors and let himself in.He didn't even think about the warning given by the others. Don't let her get to you... Had he remembered he wouldv'e stayed away.

The next thing he knew, he was on his back with her on top. Somehow she had gotten his shirt unbuttoned and was kissing down his chest. When she went back up she stopped at his pecks and licked his right nipple and rubbed his left with her fingers. Then she bit down and purred. She purred! He moaned at the thought and wrapped his arms around her, giving into her demands when she tugged at his jeans.

He raised his hips for her and then went to work on her clothes, stripping her bare before him and turned her over so he was on top.

"Steve! Please! Please! Oh!" He slammed into her and she gasped loud. He was so big, so big!

"God. You're so wet for me baby."He pumped harder into her loving the small whines and sighs that escaped her delicious red lips.

"Steve you're so big! Harder! Harder! Harder!" She raised her hips to meets his thrusts and moaned out her pleasure as the position caused him to hit deeper inside of her than before.

"Fuck Nat! So tight wet for me!" He grunted with every thrust and leaned down to mark her as his.

"Yes! Make me yours!" And then I'll make you mine...

The pleasure was so intense, too intense. She clasped her legs tighter around him so he couldn't leave. She leaned into his neck, breathed in his scent and bit. She broke the skin and drank as the sweet, thick fluid flowed out into her mouth. He felt it happen and did nothing as all it did was further arouse him and he was hard once more. And he started his thrusting into her and she responded in kind, meeting her thrusts and whispering his name in his ear. "Faster! Harder! Deeper!" 

It was too much for her but he had unlimited stamina and he kept going as she orgasmed three more times before he finally came in her. She bit hum once again and he did the same.

As they bit each other, their orgasms flooded through them linking them as one.

"Steve! Fuck... yes! Yes! Yes!" She moaned and sighed as she came down. He on the other hand just held onto her as tight as he could and breathed in her scent.

"Fuck Nat. I love you so much." He laid his head down on her chest and listened to her- nothing. There was no heartbeat. But even that didn't deter him from her.

"Steve. I love you. So much. So much..." She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When he turned them over so she was now lying ontop of him, he kissed her gently and she ran her fingers through his thick hair.

"I love you too." He wanted to ask about what had happened.

Of course her being her, she already knew what he wanted.

"I drank from you Steve. I mean, the sex, it was so good and I just couldn't help myself. I'm sorry."

"I... liked it." He did. It was pain and pleasure but more pleasure and he wanted her to do it again.

She smirked and climbed on top of him. "Wanna do it again?"

He didn't have to be asked twice.

The next day...

The others hadn't seen Steve all day and were worried so they took a trip down to bassment where Natasha was locked up.

There they found Steve and Natasha, asleep and wrapped in each others arms. What intrigiued yhem the most though, were the marks on Steve's neck.

"She bit him didn't she?!"

"That stupid boy!"

"Shit! What do we do?"

"Shut up! Tony, you did this, you fix it! I will not have a vampire super soldier on my hands and definitely not a vampire Black Widow. She'll kill us all and he just might help her. So fix this!" Fury stomped off with Maria who was throwing apologetic glances back at the others.

"Fuck. What do we do?"

"First of all, he is not a vampire Tony. Second, I would not have killed anyone. Actually that is a lie- I would have killed you for creating a vampire because you thought it would be a fun halloween prank! And third, you tried to keep us apart, I should rip you to shreds but I promised Steve I wouldn't. Can we go now?". The Widow turned and kissed her lover and got up and walked up to the billionaire and slapped him.

"Now fix me!" And with that she stormed off to find Fury and to sharpen her knives. Just in case...


End file.
